publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
Action Ambulance
Action Ambulance Service, Inc., based in Wilmington, Massachusetts, provides ambulance services for emergencies and patient transfers. They provide emergency and non-emergency pre-hospital medical care and transportation to ill or injured individuals. Action is currently contracted to serve as the emergency medical services provider for various communities north of Boston through 2008.Massachusetts City Ponders Restoring Ambulance Service, EMSResponder.com (from The Boston Globe). Retrieved October 18, 2007. Action equips their ambulances with GPS technology to locate the closest, most appropriate ambulance to respond to an emergency. The GPS also assists in Action's regular collaborations with Boston MedFlight.September 2002 Newsletter, Boston MedFlight. Retrieved October 18, 2007. History Action was founded in 1977 by physician Harry Portman and his two sons, Stan and David, with two ambulances. After their ambulance fleet grew too large, they established a new base of operations in Lynn, Massachusetts. Action is currently headquarted in Wilmington, Massachusetts. Emergency coverage Action provides primary advanced life support (ALS) ambulances to the towns of Nahant, North Reading, Swampscott, Wakefield, Wilmington, Woburn, and others, and provides back-up ALS coverage to Lexington, and Winchester.Ambulance and Emergency Medical Services Frequencies Action currently provides ALS and BLS response in their newest contract the town of Ipswich. Action formally provided ALS coverage to Melrose; however, they lost the contract after 10 years of service to rival Cataldo Ambulance Service.DeMaina, Daniel. Cataldo Ambulance comes to Melrose, Melrose Free Press. Published April 17, 2008. Retrieved April 27, 2008. Academic involvement Action approached Northern Essex Community College in January 2005 to express the need for an EMT training program in the Merrimack Valley area.New Associate's Degree Meets Critical Need, Northern Essex Community College News and Events. Retrieved October 18, 2007. Action worked closely with NECC throughout the planning and design phases of the program. NECC's governance approval process occurred in November 2005 and the proposed program received NECC Board of Trustees approval on April 5, 2006. The College prepared and submitted an application for accreditation to the Massachusetts Office of Emergency Medical Services. An on-site visit was conducted on January 17, 2006, and the proposed program subsequently received full approval.Northern Essex Community College's request to award the Associate in Science in Paramedic Technology granted, Massachusetts Board of Higher Education, June 15, 2006. Retrieved October 18, 2007. The paramedic technology program prepares students for occupations in pre-hospital emergency medical care. Upon successful completion of the program, graduates will be qualified for certification by the Massachusetts OEMS, which allows them to practice in Massachusetts. In addition, graduates will be eligible to take the national registry examination for registered paramedics (NREMT-P).Paramedic Technology Associate Degree, Associate Degree Programs, Northern Essex Community College. Retrieved October 18, 2007. Community involvement In June 2007, Action helped the city of Woburn, Massachusetts achieve the status of "HeartSafe Community" from the Massachusetts Office of Emergency Health Services by teaming up with the mayor's office and the fire department. The HeartSafe Community program was developed by the Massachusetts OEMS, through the Department of Public Health in conjunction with the American Heart Association to help communities improve the chances that anyone suffering sudden cardiac arrest will survive. A community earns the designation by completing community CPR training, having emergency response vehicles equipped with automated external defibrillators, and placement of AEDs in public locations where large volumes of people congregate or in locations where people are at higher risk for cardiac arrest.HeartSafe Community, Western Massachusetts Emergency Medical Services. Retrieved October 18, 2007. Action also participates in mock prom crashes for public safety awareness, teaches CPR classes, and holds annual blood drives.Community Service, ActionAmbulance.com. Retrieved October 18, 2007. References See also *EMS *Rescue *National Emergency Medical Services Association External links * Action Ambulance Website Category:Ambulance services in the United States Category:Companies based in Massachusetts Category:Air ambulance services in the United States Category:Companies established in 1977